Al Dar La Espalda
by oliver.espectro
Summary: Shion es el patriarca, señor y guardían del santuario de Athena. Afrodita es un aspirante a la armadura dorada de Piscis. Por razones del destino sus vidas se cruzan y cada quien busca algo que solo gracias al otro podrá conseguir y en la búsqueda entre a


En un comienzo creía en él...

Déjenme les cuento un poco mas lo que pasó. Yo había sido nombrado desde hace mas de 200 años el patriarca del santuario, se me había dado un don y una aparente juventud y fuerza para mantener al lugar, gracias a que fui apenas uno de los dos sobrevivientes de la última guerra contra el Dios Hades.

Ni por mi mente habría pasado nunca la idea de gustar de un hombre, mucho menos enamorarme. Pero la vida es sorpresiva y el amor llegó en la vuelta de la esquina cuando menos esperaba.

Tributos y ofrendas solían llegarme continuamente... ese día, muchas jóvenes y hermosas chicas se encontraban postradas frente a mí con el deseo de ser elegidas y servir al santuario, entre todos esos bellos rostros hubo uno que fue el que mas me llamó la atención. Le pedí que se levantase y me sorprendí. Era un chico... un hermoso chico...

Llegué a pensar en decir o comentar algo a quien me hubiese traído tal grupo de jóvenes pero tuve que pensarlo dos veces...

...La belleza de éste joven era excepcional. Tanto así, que mis guardias y seguidores habrían querido entregármelo de igual forma como ofrenda, una valiosísima y única ofrenda. Solo tuve que señalarlo con un dedo, lo vi sonreír de medio lado mientras las chicas derrotadas y los guardias salían del salón.

Muchas gracias por elegirme, señor. –

Elegirlo, la verdad se me hizo extraño pero a la vez me admitía que era agradable su compañía. Él se acercó y se detuvo a unos centímetros delante de mí. Era mas pequeño, mi cuerpo le cubría dejando el suyo en sombras...

Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que todo haya pasado. –

Le dije y él obedeció.

Quité mi mascara y la puse a un lado, para después acercarme hasta aquel chico y devorar su cuello, él me abrazaba y enredaba sus manos en mi largo cabello soltando jadeos ansiosos por que le tomase. Y lo hice una y otra vez...

En el sillón... en la alfombra y contra la pared.

De una y otra forma lo marqué.

Y peor aún... me marcó.

No sé que tienes muchachito. – Le comenté justo al final del que sería nuestro último acto privado por el día. – Pero te quiero mas seguido por acá...

El sonrió orgulloso y asintió. Me puse mi máscara y le permití abrir los ojos y luego lo dejé ir, siguiendo su cuerpo y su caminar orgulloso con mi mirada. Y desde ahí supe que ese chico estaba destinado a ser llamado, el mas hermoso de los caballeros de Athena.

...Qué me iba a imaginar yo todo lo que pasaba por la mente de aquel chico cuya primer objetivo ya había sido alcanzado.

Ares... –

Le invocaba escondido en uno de los callejones solitarios del santuario. Las sombras en aquel lugar tomaban forma de hombre y unos ojos rojizos apenas y se asomaban entre ellas.

¿Qué quieres Afrodita?

He cumplido con lo acordado. Quiero ya que se me dé la armadura de Piscis.

Aún no está todo hecho... aún hace falta que yo domine el santuario de Athena.

¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?. Es el patriarca quien gobierna durante su ausencia...

Exactamente. Ahora yo, seré el patriarca... es por eso que te he encomendado conquistarle.

El chico de cabellos turquesa claros abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido, entendiendo ahora por completo la propuesta del Dios de la guerra. Subió su mirada y la fijo en aquellos dos ojos rojos.

¿Quieres que mate al patriarca?

...Con sutileza... nadie debe enterarse.

El santuario está plagado de guardias... ¡tan solo intentarlo y ya se habrían enterado!.

No hay tanta gente cuando tú y él se encuentran solos... cuando tienen... intimidad.

Es absurdo. ¡Igual sabrían que fui yo!. Saldría de estar con él y de repente verían al patriarca muerto y...

Ellos no verán al patriarca muerto. – Dijo con orgullo la sombra. – Yo seré el patriarca desde ese momento.

La frente de Afrodita se arrugó en un gesto consternado.

Tú no tienes cuerpo. No has encarnado. No puedes hacer nada.

Para eso estás tú... el joven mas bello y fuerte del santuario.

¡Ni lo pienses!. – Amenazó entonces el cabellos turquesa. – Ya te dije mis condiciones para con éste trato. Seré el caballero de Piscis, tendré poder, fuerza y riqueza, nadie me va a controlar...

No te busques problemas conmigo Afrodita.

Es la condición de mi trato. Lo tomas, o lo dejas.

Hubo silencio por algunos instantes.

Las pupilas de ese chico debían de recordarle claramente las pupilas de la Diosa al cual su nombre hacía tributo, si... debía haber algo entre ellos dos, un pacto, una herencia. Algo en esa belleza excepcional.

Tienes poco tiempo... para conseguirme un cuerpo. No me sirve el cuerpo viejo de un patriarca. Es eso... o quédate vendiendo tu cuerpo en las calles del Santuario.

Eso fue echarle limón a la herida. Afrodita arrugó el rostro frustrado y molesto.

Tendrás tu cuerpo. Y yo tendré poder.

Era una plena contradicción, un contraste demasiado fuerte el llegar a pensar algo así de un rostro tan angelical. Simplemente al verle, era incapaz de siquiera sospechar. Comencé a hacerlo visitarme cada mes... pero la necesidad de él fue en aumento hasta que lo hice venir cada semana.

Todos los viernes yo tomaba su rostro suave de marfil y besaba aquellos labios delicados. Acariciaba su cuello sus hombros y su torso delgado pero bien formado. Unas piernas duras y divinas al tacto, era exactamente un contacto que nunca nadie más me podría dar...

Me encantaba contemplar tanta belleza.

Sorprenderme de encontrar un ser así.

Un chico así. Y tenerlo allí para mí.

Yo era el rey del mundo.

Cierto jueves vino a visitarme. Cerraron la puerta y nos dejaron solos. Se colocó frente a mí y con una sonrisa cerró los ojos esperando que le tocase...

No hace falta que cierres los ojos. –

La sorpresa y felicidad en su rostro parecía tan genuina, tan llena felicidad, de inocencia, de agradecimiento, que yo sonreía confiado en su originalidad.

Gracias Señor. –

Puedes llamarme amor... – le comenté esa vez sonriendo.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, siento que es el mayor ridículo que yo haya podido hacer durante toda mi larga existencia. Pero como iba a saber que la hipocresía estaba vestida de perfección. Cada vez, mi confianza y mi necesidad por él era mas grande. Comencé a serle fiel y le pedí que se mudase mas cerca, estuve apunto de ofrecerle un rango como caballero pero me abstuve, debía cumplir con mi tarea por sobre todas las cosas... aunque quisiese siempre tenerlo cerca.

Un jueves de Febrero el hizo una llegada diferente a la acostumbrada...

Para usted... mi señor... –

En sus manos reposaba un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas. Pensaba yo que debía ser una ofrenda recolectada por el mismo, quizás hasta sembrada por el mismo en alguna tierra fértil del santuario. Le sonreí y el vio mi sonrisa.

Muchas gracias. – Le dije y busqué sujetar las rosas.

A su orden... amor – Dijo el con una sonrisa un poco diferente a las que ya yo había visto.

Fue un ligero contacto el que sentí pero bastó para que las rosas cayeran al suelo y mi dedo comenzase a sangrar.

¡Señor!. ¡¿Señor que pasó?!

Nada. Debió... debió ser una espina tranquilo.

¡¿Una espina?! – Hablaba fingiendo sorpresa y vergüenza. – ¿Como pude ser tan tonto?... ¡Usted discúlpeme!. ¡Soy la peor lacra del planeta!

No, no digas eso Afrodita... sabes que eres mucho mas que eso, para mí.

Volví a sonreírle y él hizo lo mismo mas tranquilo.

Solía pensar que mis sonrisas le tranquilizaban, creía que él me veía como un ser fuerte, poderoso pero muy ocupado, que aún así tenía tiempo de dedicarle una sonrisa, creía que su sentimiento hacia mí era de una gigantesca admiración con roces de amor ligados.

...era apenas como la tercera vez que le hacía el amor ese día cuando comencé a sentir los efectos del veneno de esa espina.

Él estaba acostado en mi pecho cuando me llevé una mano en la cabeza.

¿Pasa algo mi señor?

Se colocó sobre mí para observarme al rostro. Y me percaté de que mi visión comenzaba a fallar, todo estaba dando vueltas y viéndose en doble. El lunar en su boca parecía moverse de un lado al otro de sus labios.

No, no, solo estoy mareado es todo. – Dije levantando mi tronco haciéndolo quitarse de encima de mí. Él se levantó y me ayudó a hacer lo mismo – Gracias... talvez ... haya sido suficiente por hoy... ya se me pasará... –

Caminé hacia mi sillón lentamente, en sentido contrario a donde él estaba, titubeando con caerme, moviéndome de lado a lado completamente mareado y lleno de repentinas náuseas y vértigo.

¿Cómo se siente? – Me preguntó en un susurro inquisitivo.

Yo también le respondí en un susurro pero enfermo...

Mareado...

¿Algo mas?... – Su mano comenzaba a buscar una de las rosas en el ramo tirado en el piso.

...Desconcertado... como en el aire...

¿Algo más?

Él estaba buscando algo más, una palabra más y yo... estúpido... se la dije...

Débil... –

Sonrió ubicando su rosa entre dos de sus dedos y se preparó para lanzármela en un ataque traidor y asesino cuando...

¡Señor!. –

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

La rosa en las mano de Afrodita cayó al suelo y el chico volteó mas que avergonzado, impactado y temeroso. Saga, aspirante a caballero de géminis acababa de entrar en el lugar.

Afrodita buscó tapar su cuerpo desnudo con algo. Saga le miraba extrañado mientras que yo me volteaba fúrico aunque mareado.

¡Quien te ha dado permiso para entrar de esa forma al recinto del Maestro!

En seguida se dio media vuelta y vi que bajó la cabeza.

No había nadie en la puerta señor. Le pido mil disculpas por mi ingratitud.

¡Claro que no había nadie en la puerta yo les he mandando irse!.

Y lo había hecho justo ese día en particular... ya que Afrodita me había comentado, que había tenido la desagradable sensación de ser observado y yo, complaciente, mandé lejos a los guardias que solían rodear y encargarse de que nadie entrase al salón...

...gravísimo error en todos los sentidos...

Espero que tengas una razón muy importante para haber venido.

Así es señor. – Comentó Saga con seguridad. – Hemos localizado ya, a la mujer que dará a luz a la próxima reencarnación de Atenea.

Me caí sentado en mi silla ya que perdí el equilibrio.

Al menos si era una noticia importante, mas aún habían muchas cosas y puntos que aclarar. Éste hombre inoportuno, había visto a mi amante desnudo, al patriarca sin máscara y unas cuantas cosas demás... pero no podía matarlo, no era mi política.

Me retiro, señor. – Dijo el hombre, debía sentirse avergonzado.

Saga. – Le detuve antes de irse y aunque buscó disimularlo sé que tembló. Después le hablé. – No has visto nada de lo que ha sucedido aquí.

Pareció respirar mucho mas relajado.

Así será... señor.

Salió corriendo y cerrando las puertas del lugar... yo llevé mis manos de regreso a mi dolida cabeza, aunque me sentía relajado, para mí había sido suficiente la palabra de Saga para creerle, pero para Afrodita... quien le siguió con la mirada asesina hasta la salida no lo fue, había arruinado cualquier posibilidad de su plan en el día y de por vida...

...y él si que no, podía confiar en su silencio.

La imprudencia de Saga llegaría a convertirse después en lo que sería su sentencia a muerte. Había hecho que los ojos de Afrodita se posasen en él y que la creatividad despertase en su mente. Al cabo de poco tiempo todo pareció dar una vuelta a favor de Afrodita, quien ya había conseguido al portador del espíritu de Ares ideal...

Era matar dos pájaros de un tiro...

Podría destruirme en cualquier momento y a la vez destruir a la única persona que podía tenerlo en la mira o si quiera sospechar. Solo tenía que ser sigiloso y debilitarlo un poco, Ares haría lo demás...

Recibió órdenes claras y justas de parte del Dios de la guerra. Lugar, día, números y nombre.

...Star Hill...

Un lugar temido al que se decía solo podía llegar el patriarca para charlar con los Dioses. Era allí donde se llevaría a cabo mi asesinato, y el renacer del nuevo patriarca...

Afrodita dejó pasar el tiempo y que las aguas se calmasen.

Entrenaba duro para ser caballero, yo ya estaba buscando el modo de lograr que él fuese el siguiente caballero dorado de piscis quería sorprenderlo, le daba consejos como maestro de caballeros que ya había sido, técnicas, secretos de lucha que muy bien supo aprovechar.

Cierto día llegó a la casa de géminis con una sonrisa en el rostro y una rosa amarilla en la mano. Se detuvo frente a un Saga no demasiado simpático.

Me he enterado de que ya eres el caballero de géminis. – Decía con esas sonrisas que parecían tan reales. – Felicidades... –

Levantó el brazo y buscó ofrecerle la rosa. Saga le miró desconfiado el brazo, mas igualmente no hizo nada por recibirla, mantuvo su posición con los brazos cruzados.

Gracias. – Dijo seco e inexpresivo.

Afrodita alzó una ceja como si buscase entender sus palabras mas sin embargo buscó sonreír pícaro e inocente.

Dicen que una rosa amarilla es sinónimo de amistad... yo quisiera que fuésemos amigos.

No todo es como se quiere.

La paciencia de Afrodita comenzó a titubear, comenzó a sonreír y a hablar entre dientes.

Sabrás que estoy entrenando por la armadura dorada de Piscis y que es muy probable que seamos amigos de guerra.

Compañeros, no más.

Como gustes... solo pienso que deberíamos llevárnosla mejor.

Saga se acercó hasta el chico de cabellos turquesa y le miró directo a los ojos molesto, él no se dejaría engañar.

Yo sé quien eres Afrodita. – Dijo con seguridad. – Sé de donde vienes y lo que eres capaz de hacer por poder, tan solo no tengo pruebas con qué poderte señalar y he hecho una promesa con el patriarca cegando mis ojos antes él... pero aunque lo haya dicho no estoy ciego y tan solo espero a que cometas el menor error para que se den cuenta de quien eres realmente.

Afrodita se quedó de hielo al escuchar semejantes palabras.

Aquel hombre estaba mas informado de lo que pensaba... mas de lo que debía...

La prisa ahora era aún mayor.

¿Y que piensas hacer entonces eh? – Comenzó a hablar ahora mas amenazante Afrodita, ya con su sonrisa borrada del rostro. - ¿Piensas atestiguar en mi contra?. ¿Qué el patriarca me expulse del santuario?... Ja... Saga, si yo me lo hubiese propuesto serías tú quien ya hubiese dejado éste sitio.

Ambos se miraron directo a los ojos con seriedad, con odio, mas después de unos instantes fue Saga quien sonrió esta vez.

Tu belleza se limita a lo externo solamente... por dentro eres una víbora que ya ha comenzado a mostrar los dientes.

Te equivocas. – Se apresuró a corregir Afrodita ofendido. – Tú te estás buscando éste trato de mi parte, yo he venido acá a ofrecerte mi amistad.

No creo en la amistad de un mentiroso.

...yo vine a ofrecerte mas que amistad.

Saga le miró de reojo y alzó una ceja, sin comprender del todo a qué se había referido ese chico que tenía en frente y que parecía volver a sonreír. ¿Qué decían sus ojos?. ¿Poder o... otra cosa?

Venía ofrecerte todo... lo que alguna vez hayas podido desear. Todo.

Era un chico hermoso sin lugar a dudas pero tan solo imaginar lo bajo que era y lo bajo que habría llegado hizo que Saga se asquease por dentro.

No quiero nada que venga de ti, aléjate de la casa de géminis.

El sonido de una espada siendo desenvainada sorprendió a Saga quien se colocó en posición de defensa automáticamente. Afrodita sonrió como si lo que hiciese Saga fuese una estupidez, dio media vuelta a la espada y buscó entregársela por el mango.

Si no confías en mí... si crees que yo haré destruir el santuario. Entonces toma la espada, tómala, salva al santuario... y mátame de una vez.

El chico de cabellos turquesa se arrodilló frente a Saga aún ofreciéndole la espada con los brazos en alto y la cabeza baja.

Saga estaba incrédulo.

¿Era esto de verdad una prueba de fidelidad?. Observó aquella espada brillando particularmente... tenía que intentarlo...

Tomó la espada de las manos de Afrodita.

El chico de cabellos turquesa apretó sus puños contra el piso nervioso, temblando ligeramente pero asustado con intensidad...

Saga lo vio, tan manso, indefenso, entregado, dedicado... ¿sería verdad?

Alzó la espada manteniéndola recta frente a si.

¿Qué esperas? – Preguntó suplicante Afrodita, temeroso.

Saga no respondió.

Volvió su mirada a la hoja de aquel arma de guerra y en ella pudo ver el reflejo... un reflejo de alguien que no era él...

Una sonrisa estruendosa hizo que Saga volviese a la realidad y se diese cuenta de que ya no estaba en la casa de géminis sino en un lugar completamente oscuro, donde nada podía verse, ni oírse, nada mas que esa risa... y nada mas que aquel reflejo en la hoja de la espada. El rostro de un hombre muy parecido a él, pero con cabellos grises y ojos rojos llenos de maldad.

¡Ésta espada...! –

Reaccionó Saga dándose cuenta de que ése objeto podía ser la razón de todo lo que ocurría, soltándola y dejándola caer en el piso. Entonces la risa se detuvo y una voz gruesa que le acompañaría hasta su muerte comenzó a sonar en su cabeza, mientras el rostro reflejado en la espada le hablaba...

No sirve de nada que intentes escapar... Saga... – Dijo aquella voz burlona y despectiva. – Tú y yo hemos hecho un trueque... tú me has dado tu cuerpo... y yo jaja... yo te he dado una espada, para que así acabes con tu existencia cuando ya no soportes más Jajajaja...

Saga no entendía esas palabras mas comenzaba a desesperarse en aquel lugar oscuro.

¡¿Quién eres?!...

La risa siguió haciendo eco por todo el lugar y solo habló segundos después.

Ahora... somos Arles... ¡Señor y Patriarca del Santuario de Athena!...pero tú... tú no llegarás hasta esa etapa. ¡Toma la espada y termina de una vez con tu vida!.

¡No!. No sé quien seas ni que estés haciendo pero no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente.

Peor para ti... tu corazón está lleno de justicia y equilibrio... no soportarás las acciones que tu cuerpo se vea obligado a hacer por órdenes de mi corazón... el cual está lleno de odio y guerra...

Eran increíbles esas palabras, esa voz, pero no podía ser Afrodita...

...no, esto iba mucho mas allá...

Odio... guerra...

Ares...

¡Arles a partir de ahora!...

No voy a permitirlo. ¡La reencarnación de Athena está por llegar al santuario y tú no vas a apoderarte de él!.

¡Silencio mortal impertinente!. Entiende que ya no tienes mas control de tu cuerpo, ni de tu armadura, ni de nada. Tan solo duerme... o muere de una vez con la espada que te he regalado.

Esas palabras...

...Lamentablemente eran ciertas.

Tanto poder y dominio tenía sobre si que en seguida sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse por si solos, deseando con intensidad el dormir.

No. ¡No puedo!

Duerme...

...no...

Duerme y muere cada segundo...

Cualquier recuerdo de Saga llegaría hasta justo ese momento en el que no pudo resistir más.

Mientras tanto su cuerpo, inconsciente reposaba en los brazos de Afrodita con la rosa amarilla clavada en el pecho. Ya solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Ares tomase total control del cuerpo de uno de los que hubiese sido de mis mas fieles caballeros...

Nosotros seguimos haciendo el amor durante días...

O al menos yo lo hacía.

Mi cariño para con él había ya rebasado cualquier otra relación que hubiese tenido en el pasado. Mi ceguera llegaba a extremos y mi deseo de verle contento se volvía mas intenso.

Uno de esos días, esperaba yo su llegada puntual como siempre cuando las puertas de mi salón se abrieron. Me volteé esperando ver su rostro en la entrada mas no era él quien se encontraba allí, era Saga...

Señor... – dijo con suma inexpresividad. – Ha llegado la hora del nacimiento de Athena.

¿Cómo? . ¿Tan pronto?

Los Dioses tienen decisiones extrañas señor, nosotros solo les obedecemos.

Observé hacia todos lados, incrédulo y pensativo sobre que hacer, aunque todo estaba claro, primero estaba mi deber.

Gracias por avisarme, en seguida partiré hacia...

...Star Hill señor.

¿Cómo?

Star Hill... debe ir allá a presenciar el nacimiento de la nueva era.

No, no. Me refiero a... ¿Cómo sabes que es allá a donde debo partir?

Por primera vez en aquella visita Saga sonrió.

Creo... que el cielo me ha confiado ese secreto. Los Dioses... son considerados. – Me regaló una última sonrisa cínica. – Hasta luego señor... – y partió...

A pesar de todo no me había agradado la visita de Saga, pero era mi deber partir hacia Star Hill. Ordené a uno de mis guardias comentarle a Afrodita cuando llegase y partí en dirección a aquella gigantesca cima, lugar de milagros y revelaciones divinas...

Fue largo el camino hasta la cúspide, siempre lo era.

No accesible para cualquier persona.

De hecho, se decía... que cualquier mortal que osase subir hasta allá sería castigado por los rayos divinos de los Dioses molestos, cualquier mortal que no fuese... el patriarca.

Era un privilegio y a la vez una gran responsabilidad para mí el llegar hasta la cima cada vez que la situación lo ameritaba.

Era el ocaso cuando logré alcanzar aquella punta. El sitio parecía estar solo y despejado, el cielo amenazaba con comenzar una tormenta, mas yo me sentía afortunado de haber logrado llegar antes de que ésta se desatase...

- Athena... -

La invoqué llamando al cielo y apenas y escuché el sonido de unos de esos relámpagos que presagiaban el clima. Me quedé de pie frente al abismo con la cabeza en alto observando las nubes, esperando una señal celestial, una acción un acto, algo...

Dame fuerzas para continuar rigiendo el santuario, en esta nueva era. –

Comencé a orar y a hablar con el cielo. Los relámpagos casi parecía contestar a cada una de mis frases y oraciones, el sol terminaba de ocultarse en el horizonte y el lugar cada vez se volvía mas oscuro. Las nubes parecían ser arrastradas por el gran astro dejando el cielo limpio para mostrar algunas prematuras estrellas...

...te seré fiel, hasta el día de mi muerte. – Dije finalmente renovando uno de mis votos y fue esa precisa frase, esa única la cual no fue respondida por el cielo. Mas me percaté de esto...

...De esto, y de un mínimo sonido de un paso dado, alguien estaba detrás de mí.

Me volteé apenas me percaté con rudeza y encaré impactado a quien se hallaba frente a mí, sin poder si quiera pronunciar su nombre completo debido a la falta repentina de aire, al sentir una espada clavada en mi abdomen.

A...fro di...

No pude creerlo por unos buenos instantes... eran demasiadas cosas...

Alguien mas en Star Hill, alguien me había clavado una espada y nadie menos... que Afrodita.

Lo lamento. – me dijo con una sonrisa cínica en un susurro. – Me temo que ya no serás más mi señor...

De golpe sacó la espada que se encontraba clavada en mi cuerpo.

Movimiento que me dolió demasiado, llevé una mano a la herida buscando contener la sangre y el dolor en vano, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. El chico alzó la espada se hizo a un lado y manteniéndola en alto hacia el cielo habló.

Mi señor... ¡Es Arles!

Una mano apareció entonces sujetándose a la cima del Star Hill, alguien mas llegaba. Alguien de cabellos grises y ojos rojos...

Sa...ga... – Dijo muriéndome de rabia en mi interior.

El hombre con apenas los brazos y el rostro por encima del borde del abismo sonrió algo cansado pero igualmente burlón y habló.

Saga no. Arles. ¡Dios de la guerra, guardián y señor del santuario!.

Era el cuerpo de Saga de eso no cabía duda, pero no parecía ser él. No de hecho no lo era. Debía estar poseído por ese espíritu, el espíritu del mal y de la guerra... de la sangre...

Afrodita... –

Me dolía mas el pecho y el corazón que el abdomen atravesado por la hoja de la espada. Era Afrodita mi verdadero asesino pasase lo que pasase, eso me frustraba, me sentí completamente ridiculizado, enfermo, dolido, muerto...

...Ya estaba muerto, por tanto no debía temerle a nada.

Seguí observándolo unos pequeños instantes con la espada en alto hacia el cielo en ese extraño ritual con aquel malvado espíritu que continuaba esforzándose por subir hasta ese último nivel del Star Hill.

Y me decidí.

Eres la peor basura Afrodita... el peor de los asesinos... –

Hablé casi para mi mismo y me levanté a duras penas.

Si del odio al amor había un paso... acababa de comprobar que del amor al odio también lo hay.

Una basura que se muestra hermoso de frente... pero que al dar la espalda... – Tomé aire. – No es más que una horrible víbora.

Cayeron gotas mínimas de agua sobre mi piel. Agarré aire una última vez y corrí en dirección a Afrodita con la plena intención de llevármelo hasta la caída.

¡Cuidado Afrodita!

¡Desgraciado Arles!

El aviso fue aprovechado por el futuro caballero de piscis quien haciéndose a un lado logró esquivarme. Yo apenas pude evitar mi caída sujetándome de la punta del risco.

¡Eres un maldito! – Le dije sujetándome a duras penas sintiendo dolor en todo mi ser.

El me miró desde arriba como quien mira una cucaracha.

No me odies por saber como es éste mundo y aprovechar las oportunidades. –

Posó la punta de la espada en mi mano y comenzó a moverla rasgándomela buscándome hacerme soltar, ni mis gritos no contenidos pudieron hacerle apiadarse un momento.

Pero para que veas que no soy tan cruel... – Sacó la espada de mi mano y alzó la hoja de la espada con sus dos brazos, mientras el agua caía sobre mis ojos impidiéndome ver hacia arriba. – Voy a ahorrarte el dolor... cortándote la cabeza de una sola vez. –

El muy maldito sonrió...

Adiós... ¡amor!

Un rayo tronó mientras el dijo esa última palabra y vino a dar justo en el metal alzado y mojado por Afrodita, haciendo que una descarga eléctrica le impulsase hacia atrás.

Miré hacia el cielo aún sin comprender...

¿Athena?

En seguida volví a sentir dolor. Alguien pisaba mi mano...

...Era Arles.

Alzó su cosmoenergía y me alzó hasta el cielo. Con una mano en alto y con su otra mano se encargó de quitarme la máscara del patriarca que aún cargaba puesta. Sonrió una vez más y movió la mano justo antes de que toda conciencia se alejase de mí y hasta donde todo recuerdo de mi vida llegase.

...De ahí, solo tengo suposiciones.

Talvez también un rayo me alcanzó... talvez la herida terminó de matarme o talvez, Arles debió destruirme con un solo ataque. Lo que mas rabia me causó fue el hecho de no poder arrastrar a Afrodita, el muy desgraciado sobrevivió... y solo sería a manos de un caballero de bronce que luego perdería la vida. Después de haber asesinado y traicionado a mas de un hombre y caballero por la espalda...

Por eso ahora, que todos nos vemos en una misión: entregarle su armadura a Athena, a escondidas del Dios Hades quien nos ha devuelto nuestra vida, trabajando todos en equipo no es una tarea para nada agradable...

...Ni para Saga, ni para mí.

Y Supongo que tampoco para aquella lacra.

Pero nada podemos hacer por ahora y mi tarea es única y nuevamente la que me ha encargado Athena, de la que siempre me debí encargar sin buscar ningún otro logro personal. Solo espero que ese parásito no logre atravesar ni la primera casa, de mi buen discípulo Mü.

**Fin.**


End file.
